


The Most Perfect Creature

by Rhiannon_A_Christy



Series: Daddy!Sherlock [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, New Family, Romance, daddy!sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannon_A_Christy/pseuds/Rhiannon_A_Christy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet Sherlolly Fluff with Daddy!Sherlock, what more is there to say really?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Perfect Creature

Sherlock looked down at the small bundle in his arms and tried to ignore the fluttering in his chest. It was hard to believe that he had helped create such a perfect creature, or that something so wonderful could even exist in his world.

Not caring about anyone in the room, Sherlock brought his arms up until he could press his nose in between the folds of the little blue blanket. Breathing in, he felt the rise of tears in his eyes. That was the scent of warm summer mornings in the country with his wife, of chilly winter evenings in front of 221B’s hearth while curled up with Molly. It was the sent of his son, the most perfect thing he had ever created in his life.

“Am I ever going to get to hold him?” Molly laughed, though she was still tired. She knew that her husband had worried about the type of father he would be, be she knew he would be wonderful. Though he didn’t realize it, Sherlock was good with kids. Like really good, and children often loved him and found themselves drawn towards him.

“You got to hold him for nine months, it is time for his father.” Father, Sherlock smiled widely at the thought. He was a father, someone daddy, and it was something he had never thought for himself. He had never thought he would find a woman that could truly love him for what and who he was, and then he had finally opened his eyes.

Molly had always been there, and he had been to blind to see her. It had taken the realization that he could loose her for him to finally notice what had been there all those years. Now he had something that he had never allowed himself to believe he could have.

“Sherlock, stop being a five year old and let me hold our son.” Molly’s scolding fell short, she knew, but it was hard to be annoyed when he looked the way he did. Amazed and humbled, something she had only seen once before, the day they had married.

With a huff, Sherlock sat down on the side of the bed and leaned over so Molly could see their son. He refused to let go of the baby boy, he couldn’t seem to anyway.

“I’m not a child, Molly.” Though his words were hard, Sherlock wasn’t mad and just leaned down to press a kiss to his wife’s head.

“Yes, you are. But that is alright, I wouldn’t want you any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a fellow fan on Tumblr to brighten her day. Just some sweet Sherlolly with Daddy!Sherlock……if one can’t tell by my stories lately I’m more than a bit broody.  
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
